Marzia Bisognin
Marzia Bisognin better known online as Marzia '''(formerly '''CutiePieMarzia), is an Italian Internet personality, fashion designer, and entrepreneur. Known for her videos on her now-inactive YouTube channel, Bisognin has also ventured into writing, fashion designing, and business. On 22 October 2018, Bisognin announced that she would discontinue producing videos for her YouTube channel, after seven years on the platform. Personal Life Marzia Bisognin was born on 21 October 1992 in Arzignano, Province of Vicenza, Italy. Bisognin was introduced to Felix Kjellberg, better known as PewDiePie in his videos, by her friend Daizo, who recommended that she watch "this idiot playing video games". She began dating Kjellberg in 2011, after e-mailing him and stating that she found his videos funny. She then moved to Sweden, to live with him that October. They later moved to her native Italy, before settling together in Brighton, England. The couple live with their two pugs, Edgar and Maya, as well as a hedgehog named Dogy. They previously owned a toad, Slippy. Bisognin's relationship with Kjellberg has been highlighted by various media outlets, with The Globe and Mail writing that Bisognin's "calm personality balances out Felix's general wackiness." On 27 April 2018, Bisognin announced on Instagram that Kjellberg had proposed to her. Career Youtube Bisognin registered her CutiePieMarzia YouTube channel on January 16, 2012. Bisognin's videos on YouTube focused on fashion, beauty, makeup, DIY, books, movies, vlogs, haul, and video gaming. Although Italian, Bisognin spoke English in her videos in order to increase her target audience. Bisognin was signed to Maker Studios' sub-network, The Platform. Bisognin's YouTube channel was one of the most popular in the beauty and makeup genre. In May 2014, The Wall Street Journal reported that it attracts over 16 million viewers each month. Additionally, Bisognin's channel is the most subscribed Italian YouTube channel. The demographics of Bisognin's viewers have been reported to be females aged 13–24, who use Bisognin's videos as a reference. Bisognin refers to her fans as "Marzipans". In 2014, Bisognin and Kjellberg were part of an online marketing campaign for the horror film, As Above, So Below. While Kjellberg's videos for the campaign involved gaming-related topics, Bisognin's videos centered around a travel vlog angle of the couple's trip to Paris. Similarly, ABC had Bisognin, among others, promote their new TV series, Selfie via a YouTube marketing campaign. On 22 October 2018, Bisognin uploaded a video to her channel announcing her retirement from her YouTube career. In the video she mentioned that at a point during her YouTube career, focusing on the website kept her in a bubble that negatively affected her mental health, although she resolved to reach out to others. She ended her video explaining that she was ready for "something new in her life." After she uploaded her final vlog, as she decided to remove her videos; she left a comment on the vlog stating, "Having videos up, after making this decision, would have seemed like taking a step back. I've selected a few that I really liked, which I'm going to leave for a bit – for the 'adjustment' period – but taking my videos down, in my mind, needed to be done." Aside from creating content on her own channel, Bisognin has been a voice actress in various animated web series. She voiced Carrie the Carrot in Oscar's Hotel for Fantastical Creatures. Bisognin also voiced the character Maya, based on her own dog, in a six-episode animated web series titled Pugatory.